


The Touch of You Lingers

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Hybrid Jongin, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: It’s sort of a stress reliever, one they’ve arranged through time.Something Kyungsoo does for his pup, because he knows how much Jongin likes getting belly scratches.And the effect the actions cause.





	The Touch of You Lingers

 

Jongin is sensitive. Has always been.

His toes curl if Kyungsoo rubs him behind one ear.

His tail ceases its wagging for a second only to swish harder whenever Kyungsoo caresses his cheek.

He shudders and closes his eyes at the feeling of a hand running down his back.

He loves being coddled, despite being selective.

But if he likes you -

If he  _ loves _  you, he’s not one to hold back at all.

Kyungsoo, being the owner of Jongin, knows this well.

They’re not even far from each other in age - and Jongin is a mix between a dependent and independent hybrid who’s got a sharp mind, loves crime and sci-fi books and takes his studying seriously, up till now where he’s in one of his last years of college.

And Kyungsoo watches from the sideline, or sits on the couch, whenever Jongin, tired from an exhausting day, trots into the living room to huddle up next to the human.

Jongin might be all attentive eyes and a quite knowing figure in public, but when he’s alone -

When he’s right here, with his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, brown husky ears perky -

Shirt drawn up, he turns into mush.

Kyungsoo has been at it for a quarter already.

Slowly running a soft palm up and down Jongin’s stomach, where the muscles roll beneath the skin every now and then; Jongin’s breath halting when the motions stop, then continuing its pattern once Kyungsoo scratches again.

It’s sort of a stress reliever, one they’ve arranged through time.

Something Kyungsoo does for his pup, because he knows how much Jongin likes getting belly scratches.

And the effect the actions cause.

The back of Jongin’s head digs into Kyungsoo’s crotch and inner-thighs, just when Kyungsoo decides to lighten the pressure of his fingers, trailing two fingertips along the light happy trail coursing from Jongin’s navel down beneath the edge of the hybrid’s pants.

‘’Remember to unzip your jeans, Jongin,’’ Kyungsoo says, voice soft, because he knows it’s a bother to the pup if there’s too much clothed pressure on his cock during these sessions despite Jongin forgetting it himself.

Jongin’s eyes open somewhat groggily, pupils blown, one ear twitching to the side in questioning.

He catches the words though, murmuring a small ‘’oh, yeah, forgot,’’ as he unbuckles the belt first and unzips the pouch of the jeans, eyelashes fluttering with the blissed expression on his face at the action, humming in contentedness due to the exposure.

He’s already hard; swollen cock curving to the side beneath the fabric of his boxers since it’s not allowed passage upwards for the elastic band. His fly is pried open and spread, pants wiggled down his buttocks, showing off bits of his thighs on the front as well.  

The tail is caught between the couch and his own weight, heaved a bit to the side though, curled and eager, the white scruff swaying when the appendage starts thumping against the furniture once Kyungsoo’s hand is on him again.

Jongin’s stomach scrunches - his muscles flex upon Kyungsoo dipping a finger into his navel just shortly, a little touch, before Kyungsoo starts rubbing circles into the lower abdomen, trailing down lower to watch Jongin’s hips arch upwards.

A pretty hue of pink spreads over Jongin’s cheeks, his eyes closed but sometimes half-lidded, mouth agape in an instant for the gasp easing through as the hand on his stomach amplifies its weight, and stubbed nails dig into his skin, scratching the trail of pubic hair too.

He starts thrusting up whenever Kyungsoo slides his hand down lower and pokes at the edge of the underwear, though he never goes further.

Jongin’s hands fumble along the cushions of the couch, grabbing one, teeth gritted as he whines, and another pleasant surge of electricity runs down his spine and makes gooseflesh string out on his skin.

His breathing is quick and uncontrolled, heightening, because Kyungsoo changes the pace and goes from small, butterfly-light rubs to digging a persistent thumb there, almost pressing on Jongin’s bladder, though additional pressure only strengthens the urgency and the whimper bubbling up his throat.

He’s a lost cause, all nerves and small jumps the moment Kyungsoo starts fondling and rubbing one of his ears as well.

Furthermore, it’s mesmerizing to the hybrid; with the feeling - the smell of Kyungsoo’s own clothed cock mere centimeters away; Jongin who adjusts his position a bit, turning his head to rest the half of his face against Kyungsoo’s crotch as he digs his nose there and inhales deeply, meanwhile rolling his hips up more desperate than before.

And Kyungsoo is quiet.

He always is.

Only labored breathing.

Occasionally throaty groans when he’s got Jongin bent over, buried deep inside him.

Or small, melodious moans when Jongin hovers over him in return, the hybrid thrusting in instead.

But right now, Kyungsoo’s an observer, and merely spreads his legs for Jongin to huddle further up and really grind his face against the other's crotch, twisting half of his torso onto his side.

One of his hands grasp at his owner’s shirt around the hip, holding on while he starts rutting his hips into the air in small tics as if Kyungsoo’s hand is on Jongin’s crotch and not on the stomach.

Jongin is panting, emitting muffled pleas against the fabric of Kyungsoo’s jeans, the front of his underwear already starting to soak with pre-cum, dick twitching in the material and the hand trapped beneath himself and the sofa threatening to sneak down to grope.

He doesn’t, though; shudders sharply since Kyungsoo tugs harshly in Jongin’s ear to signal that it’s a no go.

A few more minutes.

That’s all it takes, with Kyungsoo rubbing five fingers in a steady pattern against Jongin’s lower belly.

To have Jongin swallowing soundly, body tensing, tail stiffening as well, as he arches for the last time and a hushed breath escapes him, warm breath fanning over Kyungsoo’s crotch and eyes glazed from sensory.

The front of his underwear becomes wet with cum stains, and instead of curling into himself like he does sometimes from the continuous nerves jolting, he sags completely, body motionless for a while and only his chest heaving deeply.

Kyungsoo continues to rub one ear and pinches the tip lightly, leaning over to pat Jongin’s wet crotch somewhat fondly but also to tease, saying a ‘’go take a shower’’ after minutes have passed and Jongin has caught his breath.

Jongin laments at this, a growl through his teeth as he moves again, only to nuzzle his face into Kyungsoo’s crotch even harder, this time curling into himself and closer to his owner.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He wiggles, annoying the hybrid, who continues to adamantly latch his face onto Kyungsoo’s crotch.

‘’Shower,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs.

‘’No,’’ is the reply, another inhale, because Jongin is, no doubt, a cuddler.

Especially after any sexual activities have occurred.

He is, even as Kyungsoo has a hard-on trapped beneath clothing that he can’t even tend, because the pup won’t move and has always found comfort in Kyungsoo’s smell and wherever his sweat gathers.

So Kyungsoo does what he always has to do whenever Jongin gets unreasonably stubborn.

He grabs Jongin by the nape, fingers pushing into pressure points on each side, not so that it hurts, but as a reminder, while he watches Jongin growl and lift himself to where Kyungsoo guides him.

‘’If I join you, will you go take a shower?’’ Kyungsoo offers then, sliding his fingers through Jongin’s hair to apologize.

Jongin stops the pouting immediately, ears attentive and tail thumping against the backrest of the sofa.

‘’Yes, let’s go,’’ he says, moodiness forgotten, hauling Kyungsoo up from the sofa with a strong grip on his wrist.

 


End file.
